1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture.
More particularly, the present invention relates to the general class of decorator and accessory furnishings that includes tables, stands and similar items.
In a further aspect, the instant invention concerns a modular kit for the erection of a table or stand in accordance with optional alternate configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively small tables, stands and similar accessory furnishings, which can be generally referred to as taborets, are commonplace in domestic and commercial settings. As is well established, a variety of needs are serviced by taborets. Small tables, as accessory items for example, are usually placed near seating devices, such as tables and chairs, to provide a resting place for ashtrays, drinking vessels and frequently used personal items. Various tables and stands are also commonly used to support radios, lamps and ornamental decorator items. Floral displays and potted plants are often exhibited upon stands.
In an attempt to accommodate the unique needs and desires of differing individual preferences, the prior art has produced taborets in many configurations, designs and sizes. Stands and tables vary in height in accordance with a predetermined use. End tables are relatively low to accommodate a person in the seated position, while display stands are usually somewhat taller. Frequently a table will be provided with an auxiliary platform or shelf spaced below the main top or platform. It is not uncommon for display stands to include serveral platforms which are angularly disposed and at varying heights.
While adequately satisfying certain requirements, prior art taborets have inherent limitations. The commercially available selection is finite and may not comply with the exact desires of the potential customer. From the available offerings, the purchaser selects a taboret which is designed to fulfill a specific predetermined need. The item generally cannot be altered in form or size to serve an alternate function by a future change of heart attributed to redecoration or changing needs.
It would be highly advantageous therefore to resolve the foregoing problem of long standing associated with the prior art.